


simply couldn't be happier

by lyresea



Series: a little, well, complicated [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyresea/pseuds/lyresea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He makes her laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	simply couldn't be happier

**Author's Note:**

> response to the following meme prompt:
> 
> Melinda/Andrew. _things you said when we were the happiest we ever were_
> 
> for regionsofkindness
> 
> (title from Wicked.)

Her feet are buried in the sand, the white grains sifting between her toes as she wiggles deeper down. She closes her eyes, inhaling strongly to breathe in the sea salt air, the sun warming her shoulders.

Large hands suddenly encircle her waist and hoist her onto one shoulder. Her assailant flees down the beach, heels sinking into the sand. She twists, skimming her own heel down the back of his leg and digging into his knee. He trips. He twirls around to land butt first and crashes to the ground, still cradling her in his arms.

Ridiculous. She was the one trained to fight and fall, and here he was, cushioning her weight. He had even winced as they landed.

Andrew heaves for a moment, trying to catch his breath while keeping a firm hold on her in his lap. She shifts forward, widening her legs to rest her knees either side of his hips.

“Getting a bit old for this, aren’t we?” she asks.

He grins at her. “Never.” Then proceeds to prove his point by flipping her onto her back, and pressing her down into the sand. He levels his hips against her thighs, and lowers his lips against her neck, nipping gently at her throat. She tilts her head back to give him better access, and a happy hum settles in her throat.

He scoops some sand into his hand and slowly pours it over her bare belly, gently massaging it against her skin. She laughs then stills his hand with her own.

“While I appreciate a good exfoliation and a rub, the sand is not what I’m after.”

“That’s a shame,” Andrew murmurs, then sweeps the sand from her stomach. He returns his ministrations to her neck, slowly shifting lower. He manages to hit a particularly ticklish spot and she honest-to-god  _giggles_. 

It startles her a little, and she looks down at his head, cupping his cheek with her hand and brushing his temple with her thumb. She draws in air sharply through her nose and holds it in disbelief. She has never felt so damn happy in her life. Never.

Warmth settles in her belly and her smile spreads wider. It was time. She had been thinking about it for a while, but the while was done and it was time. She opens her mouth, takes a breath and–

“Marry me,” Andrew says, lifting his head. His dark eyes gaze at her, his stupid adorable laugh lines crinkling around the edges. Stupid and adorable, just like him, and he’s completely just stolen her thunder.

The smile drops off her face as her eyebrows scrunch and she stares at him in dismay.

His own smile starts to slip and he shifts back, rolling off the top of her and raising up onto his elbows to get a better look. She looks away and squints up at the gleaming sun.

He keeps a soft grip on her hip, stroking lightly at her skin with his finger. “Min? Melinda. I know it’s a little sudden, but I also know that I love you. And you know that we wou–“

She reaches out toward him and places her index finger against his lips. He stops talking and frowns at her in confusion, the puckered little furrow over his eyebrows almost making her giggle. Again. How dare this man make her giggle  _twice_.

“Damn it,” she says. “You beat me by three seconds.”

His mouth drops open and he gapes at her and yes, she loves him too, but sometimes, for a psychologist, he’s a little slow on the uptake. Mostly when it comes to her admittedly. Hell of a blind spot. “Is that a yes?” he says through her finger.

She laughs, shifting her fingers up to tap him on the nose.“There’s a little historic courthouse up the road. How about tomorrow?”

He shakes his head, eyes wide, still looking a little shell-shocked. “Tomorrow? My mother would kill me. Yours will do worse.”

She slides in closer to him, tucking her legs between his. Slowly, she trails her nails down his torso, then pulls at his shorts, slipping her hand under the waistband. He inhales sharply.

“Not once we start talking about grandbabies.”

He closes his eyes and nuzzles into her neck, hand caressing her waist. “Grandbabies…” he murmurs.

“Mmhm.”

He kisses her softly, just below her ear. “Okay. Tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> I realised after I finished this that it’s a little unconsciously similar to Mandergee’s Absolutely Perfect. (I've been reading too much fic!) But hopefully there’s enough room for two Melinda/Andrew proposals at the beach?


End file.
